Love Triangle
by Adieu-KKZ
Summary: What happens on a ship with three people in-love?
1. Love is Hard

**Love Is Hard**

" **Speaking" 'Thoughts'**

 **I don't own the anime: One Piece**

 **{Post Time-Skip}**

* * *

Nico Robin was sitting in her regular lawn chair on the Thousand Sunny silently observing the crew's swordsman; using the book as a cover her eyes raked over the man's body. His perfect chest rising, and falling; the quiet murmurs of numbers as to keep track; his graceful movements were enough for the archaeologist to be entranced. It wasn't anything new for him to be exercising on the deck, but he was doing this more than usual. She, of course had no problem with the matter, her mind was already occupied with too many questions.

Robin's head turned when she heard the mischievous laughter of the crew's navigator behind her. She arched a brow, seeming to be oblivious to the upcoming teasing. "So," she started as she took a seat next to the archaeologist. "How long have you been interested in Zoro?" she questioned.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about," Robin answered coolly.

"I can help so that both of you can be together when we reach the next island." Nami added "But it will cost you," she said as her eye turned into Beli signs.

"Thank you, but that won't be needed," Robin politely turned down her offer.

"Oh, so I guess you don't like him, or you two already found a way to be together in secret." Nami said, her eyebrows moving suggestively.

Before Robin could respond lunch was called.

 **XXXXX**

The crew slowly filled the kitchen, the shouts of the hungry captain becoming louder.

"Sanji food~" Luffy yelled. The cook ignored him, and immediately swooned over to the girls.

"Nami-Swan! Robin-Chan! I have your food," The cook yelled with hearts in his eyes. The women just smiled, and took their places at the table. Luffy's hand started to stretch over to the seemingly unattended food at the table only for his hand to be stomped on by the cook.

"No eating until everyone is at the table," Sanji said as Luffy pouted at him. He scanned the room, and the only person that was missing was Zoro. Sanji stuck his head out side of the kitchen to find the swordsman resting on the tree, fast asleep.

"Oi, moss-head come, and eat lunch," the cook ordered. Zoro's eyes angrily snapped open at the sound of the cook's voice waking him.

"You can shove-"

"-Please come join us Zoro-San," Robin called before the swordsman could finish his retort. He audibly sighed when the raven haired woman called for him.

Quite recently the thoughts of his nakama had been filling his mind making training, and just regular naps a difficult task. He would sometimes murmur her name in his sleep hoping the navigator, or any of his nakama wouldn't be close enough to him to properly hear. Just the thought of Nami finding out his dilemma made him shiver from the amount of money she could charge him to keep her mouth shut.

"Are you alright, you're shivering," Robin asked as she watched Zoro's body shake slightly. He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Sanji.

"Don't worry about him Robin-Chwan!" He swooned grabbing her hand. "He's just an idiotic, good for nothing, shitty swordsman," Sanji smirked at his insult, and the chance to take the archaeologist's hand in his.

'How dare Love-Cook touch her?! _She's mine_!' Anger swelled inside of Zoro as he saw Sanji hold Robin's hand. "Oi, I couldn't hear you properly over your eyebrows Number Seven," Zoro grinned as the cook let go of Robin's hand, and stormed off to insult him. Robin took the chance to leave not wanting to be caught in the mix of Zoro, and Sanji's fighting, even though she knew they wouldn't hurt her, but her other motives for leaving was that she saw Nami threateningly mutter curses at them. A beating was defiantly about to occur. The two men didn't notice the navigator's presence, and continued fighting. "Why you…" she said, hitting them over the head.

"Nami-Swan's so cute when she hits me~" the cook said with a nosebleed while Zoro opted to yell at the navigator. "What the hell you witch," the swordsman yelled. Nami sat calmly at the table acting innocent. "You two were bothering me, and Robin," She said directing his attention to the woman in question. He stared at her; he watched her push a stray raven lock behind her ear as she read a new tome. This was all he needed, it was completely fine to think of a nakama, as long as he held no ill will behind it, right?

Nami looked at Zoro. Once she mentioned Robin all of his attention taken off her, and put on the archaeologist. So her assumptions are correct, she knew she wasn't imagining anything when her, and Robin would sun-bathe she felt a pair of eyes, or rather eye in their direction, but every time she would look over to the swordsman he would divert his attention somewhere else.

Deciding that the argument was over the swordsman took a seat across from Robin, silently watching her. Sanji picked himself off the floor, and started to serve everyone the women being the first, and Zoro last.

 _ **Sanji's Point of View**_

'Tch, that idiot swordsman getting in the way of me, and Robin-Chwan's moment,' I thought as I got from off the floor, and started to serve my nakama. "Here you are Nami-Swan, Robin-Chwan!" I flirted hoping that they would finally recognize my love for them with the passion of food. I didn't get any response beside the polite a thank you from both beautiful women. I served Luffy next them so on, until I reached the shitty-swordsman.

My blood boiled as I saw him stare at Robin-Chwan. I could have almost sworn that the marimo was asexual from the way he never gave any ladies a time of day. I always ruled him out on whether he was a potential threat to taking one of the ladies hearts. Brook was a skeleton, Franky's a cyborg, Chopper's not human, Usopp has Kaya from his village, and I don't even want to think about the captain. I could feel a fire about to burst from my body at the thought of Luffy, and Nami-Swan dating.

It started a month ago when I noticed that Luffy didn't try to sneak into the kitchen to get a snack, and Nami-Swan would treat the stupid captain nicer than usual. The last thing to solidify my assumptions, not that I was happy with them, was that Luffy would accompany her frequently when we arrived to new island. That is why I need Robin-Chwan to recognize my love for what it is before the shitty marimo could even lay a finger on her. Not that I would ever let him.

"Where's the saké," the swordsman yelled knocking me out of my musings.

"You can't have any," I said with a smirk waiting for him to fall into my trap.

"Why the hell not," he yelled angrily.

"Because you were staring at Robin-Chwan," I yelled back. I watched as his face take on three shades of pink them subside to pure anger.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," he tried to play innocent. I felt a sandal connect with my head before I could say anything more. Me, and marimo fell to the floor out cold with Nami-Swan yelling in her angelic voice. It didn't take long before I felt Chopper's voice wake me, and the moss-head up to tell us that we're about to dock at a new island.

* * *

 _ **I decided to delete this story and edit it, again.**_

 _ **~KKZ~**_


	2. Marines can be a Surprising Help

**Marines can be a Surprising Help**

" **Speaking" 'Thinking' Yelling**

 **I just don't own One Piece**

* * *

Days after his incident with the cook, Zoro was left to ponder on the grassy deck.

 _ **Zoro's Point of View**_

I paced back, and forth on the deck of the Thousand Sunny trying to build confidence for what I was going to do. I can do this, right? Who was I kidding I talked to Luffy of all people. I wouldn't be surprised if he gave me the wrong advice. He never understood why feelings were so hard.

 _ **A Few Days Ago [End of Zoro's Point of View]**_

Zoro made his way across the deck over to his captain who was seated on the lion figurehead. "Oi, Luffy I need to ask you something," the swordsman look to his captain.

"What's it about," he asked with a grin plastering his face.

"Well I need help with girls," Zoro asked with a rare sheepishness.

"Is this girl Robin," Luffy asked surprisingly serious.

"Don't tell anyone, or I'll throw your rubber ass into the sea." Zoro threatened. "Anyway, how do you even know?"

"Me, and Nami were talking and she just sorta brought it up. I didn't think she would be right though… She said that you were too much of a jerk-"

"-Oi, watch it"

"But I told her that Robin would definitely like you back, even though I didn't think it would happen."

"Stop doubting "us!" the swordsman yelled.

"But you guys aren't together." Zoro was speechless from his captain's quick retort.

"Luffy what else did you do during our separation?"

"Train with Rayleigh." Zoro chuckled at his captain's obvious answer, and was about to walk away before Luffy's voice reached his ears. "Don't worry I'm sure she'll say yes."

He smiled and went to go sort more of his thoughts. "Yeah, thanks Luffy."

 _ **[End of Flash Back]**_

 _ **On The Island with Brook and Sanji**_

" **Hurry** " the cook yelled causing citizens to give him strange looks.

"What is the rush? I'm out of breath… not that I have lungs to fill them with skull joke! Yohohoho~"

"Yeah, yeah we need to go to the other stand," the cook ordered.

"I know you are passionate about your cooking but, this is unnecessary" Brook tiredly said.

"I have a surprise for my dearest Robin-Chan. I will express my feelings to her that words cannot translate," He finished with hearts adorning his eyes.

"I always thought she was interested in Zoro…" The musician thought aloud. The skeleton was promptly kicked for his statement. He stayed silent for the rest their shopping, in fear of being sent to the underworld if he said the wrong thing.

 _ **Robin and Chopper**_

"Oh, Robin have you seen this one, it is about how a young and rich maiden fell in love with a farm boy but they both die in the end. It seems very interesting, you might like it" said Chopper with tears in his eyes. Their attention was drawn for the book to the sound of heavy boot hitting the pavement, and guns being drawn. " **Devil's Child** " and " **Cotton Candy Lover** " come out peacefully!" The Marine officer yelled through his Den-Den Mushi.

"What a shame, just when I found interesting books," The doctor sighed.

"It's okay Chopper, after we finish let's go buy those books." She said with a smile despite the weapons pointed at them.

|| **Seis Fleur: Twist||** Robin said as she snapped the necks of ever Marine that challenged her.

There were many of them, luckily Frank and Usopp came from around the corner. "Robin, Chopper the Marines are here, we need to get to the ship," said the shipwright, and sniper simultaneously.

As the group was running they caught up with Luffy and Nami. "Guys we need to get to the Sunny now," Chopper yelled. "Okay," They nodded in agreement.

The majority of the Strawhats were running towards the Thousand Sunny before Sanji and Brook joined. "Hello everyone, what is going on," questioned Brook. "Usopp and I saw some of the Marines run towards the Sunny, while others were trying to lure us away so they could confiscate it," Franky explained, but his words fell on deaf ears, or no ears for that matter, as he saw Brook unconscious from the beating he received from Nami for asking about her panties.

" **Stop Strawhats! You're surrounded** " yelled a Marine. "Robin go to the Sunny and get the Coup de Burst ready, we will be right there," her captain commanded. Robin did as she was told and when straight towards the Sunny. "Halt" **Devil's Child** " the officer ordered. **||*Deuxieme Hachishash||** "How dare you raise a weapon on a woman?!" Sanji spat angrily, before the officer was in a bloody mess on the floor. The cook turned to the woman he "saved", but was disappointed to find that she was already on her way to the ship.

 _ **On the Thousand Sunny**_

Robin weaved her way quickly through the streets, expertly avoiding groups of Marines. She was greeted with an odd sight as the nervous swordsman tried to talk to her.

"H-hey Robin," stuttered Zoro. "Kenshin-San we need to get the Coup de Burst ready. The Marines are here," she explained, unsurprisingly calm.

The swordsman mentally panicked as the archeologist explained the situation to him.

"Kenshin-san are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." Zoro responded as he rushed to steps leading below the deck. Robin wasn't fooled, but decided not to press the matter further. Once the engine was ready the rest of the crew arrived on the deck. Zoro pulled the leaver to start the flight through the air. He felt sweat star to run down his neck as he realized that Robin was still next to him. He was about to speak before she did.

"Kenshin-san, you seemed quite nervous when I came to the ship. Was there something that you needed?" She interrogated. Secretly Zoro wished that she wasn't so smart and did not elaborate on such things.

"Um, well it's not important anyway," He waved off, inwardly cursing himself for being such coward.

"It sounded important you were stuttering," she replied, secretly relishing that she was making the swordsman uncomfortable.

"I was just wondering if you like to go to a cafe with me, if the next island has one." He replied nonchalantly, despite his racing heartbeat.

"I would have never thought that you would ask me on a date. If memory serves me right, when I tried to offer you a jacket you rejected."

He scoffed. "You tried to kill us a few days ago when you first joined," he said simply. "And I trust you now anyways." He was surprised when he felt Robin's soft lips on his cheek, making his entire body sizzle.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"You certainly can't take it as a no." She responded while facing away from him so he could not see the blush on her cheeks. "I think Nami's calling me." With that she took her leave. Zoro decided to leave a few minutes after her.

 **XXXXX**

Sanji watched as Robin walked towards Nami starting a conversation. He was still puzzled why she stayed below deck for that long. The ship landed long ago, and it was only her and the marimo that could do anything else besides activate the Coupe De Burst. Could that shithead done something to her? An enraged glare was sent towards the swordsman as he made his way to the grass deck to sleep. "Oi, Ero-Cook you got something to say?" Zoro taunted as the cook lunged at him, ready to start a fight.

Their fight could only go so far before the navigator intervened, and were knocked out only to wake up hours later for dinner.

* * *

 _ ***"Second-Rate Mincemeat"**_

 ** _~KKZ_**


	3. One-Sided

**One-Sided**

" **Speaking' 'Thoughts'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't won One Piece, or the story image**

* * *

Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky were playing tag on the grassy deck. Much to the green haired swordsman annoyance "Oi you guys shut the hell up!"

"Shishishi~ sorry Zoro!" Though, his apology wasn't all that convincing the swordsman accepted it. He tried, for the fourth time that day, to doze, but, yet again, it evaded him. While trying to find a reason for his sudden insomnia his thoughts wondered back to the kiss Robin gave him, albeit small, making his face burn from the memory. He inwardly groaned at the thought of one of his nakama seeing such a deep blush on his cheeks. As if fate hated him, Nami called everyone to the deck, stopping the captain's game, to sort out the jobs on the island.

Zoro's eye snapped open when he heard his name called. Which was, in fact, odd. He always seemed to have guard duty since he had virtually nothing to do on islands. That was only if he didn't need sword cleaner or saké.

His grumbles of dissatisfaction frightened the sniper, whom picked the swordsman to help him carry some iron rods back to the ship. The only valid reason the cyborg could not accompany him was that he was making adjustments to the Thousand Sunny. His curses grew darker as he realized that the island, indeed, had a café; a café that he could have very well taken Robin to.

 **XXXXX**

 _ **With Sanji and Robin**_

It was odd for the cook to ask a woman to join him as he bought more food items, not that she was completely against the request. It was too odd for her not to dwell on the reasons why Sanji would ask her to help him, well it wasn't really helping, and just more of her helping him choose what items to buy as he carries everything.

Figuring, the cook must have been tired from carrying the day's items, not that he showed it, she suggested resting. Through must arguing, Sanji finally agreed to pick somewhere for them to relax. The latter entered a small bar. Letting her choose, Robin picked the seating furthest from any windows, in hopes of not rousing any commotion from being notorious pirates. As Sanji took a moment to tend to the load, Robin decided to excuse herself before tell the cook to order her a coffee.

Soon, a waitress came to take orders from the cook.

Seeing the massive amount of items, mistaking it for clothes, the waitress thought the cook was on a date. "What can I get for you honey?" She asked, his next action surprising her. Taking her hand in his, he began his flirting.

"Why, nothing could be more fulfilling than such a beautiful maiden simply speaking," he began, kissing her hand, "is enough. I think I'm in lo-"

"-I meant, your order! Aren't you already dating someone?!"

"Krissy-Chan~" Sanji gushed, evidently looking at the waitresses' name tag, before continuing. "Alas, Robin-Chwan and I are not dating…" He announced, saddened. Feeling pity for the cook, she pulled her hand away from him, with more effort than she thought, and used it to pat his back. Seeing that Robin was coming back from the restroom, Sanji decided to finally order their drinks.

 **XXXXX**

'Why do I have to be stuck with this idiot?' Zoro mentally questioned. The sniper and swordsman were currently heading towards the Thousand Sunny to deposit their items for the shipwright. Zoro grunted as Usopp started a new tale.

"-Then a giant ate me, but I managed to defeat him with just my left big toe!" He lied, not caring if Zoro was listening or not, but he couldn't help feel that his nakama was a bit absent and colder than usual. 'What's his problem?'

Somehow while walking, Zoro became lost and stumbled across a bar. Feeling his pockets for money; satisfied, he stepped into the bar itching for a drink. A faint floral scent reached him even with the strong alcohol around it. He turned his head to the spot farthest away from the entrance, to his shock Robin and Sanji were seated, chatting happily. A deep pit of anger swelled inside of him.

' _I'm going to kill that shitty cook!'_

* * *

 ** _~KKZ_**


End file.
